Midnight Sonata
by ryazyne
Summary: [RxS][AU]In the midst of war, through deaths and betrayals, there is nobody that you can trust but yourself. Through every hardship and every gunshot, you can't help but fall in love.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is yaoi (boyxboy) so if you no likey...than go away. I don't care what you think about it so don't try flaming. This is also my first fanfic, so if you see problems, just tell me...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts 'cause if I did, Riku and Sora and Axel and Roxas would all be together.****_

* * *

_**

**_Prologue_**

Sora sighed, running a frustrated hand through his unruly locks. Yet another day out on the field where all he could do was stay on guard, his bulky riffle slung around his arm, waiting to be used. The field, in the end, was covered with motionless bodies, faces, smeared with blood and dirt. Sora cringed at the sight; he was one of the lucky ones, ordered to stay out on the back line as support.

He didn't see why he was there rather than the front line where he probably would have died. But he didn't care anymore. Ever since those army officials had come to his doorstep, he didn't see a need to care at all. On the battlefield, all you could care about was your gun and whom you should kill. That was how Sora saw it at least. He didn't care if he were to die at any moment. He was ready, prepared for death to consume him. Though back at home he would be more cheerful and playful, childish even, the battlefield was not a place to act like that. For him to be prepared for death, he locked up all of his emotions tight in his mind, almost forgetting them.

It was a war that had come unexpectedly. One day, his life was just normal. No problems or anything, he was practically living a perfect life with his girlfriend. There was nothing that he would have wanted but just stay home, cherishing every moment and making the best of his young life. But than, his life had turned for the worst when two army officials had come to his doorstep, taking him away from everything. His life.

There was no real reason as to why the war had even started in the first place. Some said that there was a bombing that had never reached the news, while others merely said that two world leaders had some disputes while discussing matters. It didn't matter anyway. A war was a war, and Sora was a part of it. There was no turning back. He was already a part of it, and couldn't just stand by the sidelines, watching as everybody was shot down, one after the other. It was morally wrong, and if he did, he'd probably die himself.

Sora sighed once again, hiding his sapphire blue eyes with his brunette locks, leaning on his riffle and listening to the others around him as they started to praise one another, smiling and laughing as if they had just won a football match. He would have done the same, smiling and laughing along with them, but instead, he looked up to them with emotionless eyes. They didn't win. It was all because of luck that they were all still standing. Barely any of the soldiers out on the front line had survived. It was pure luck that he had been able to be in the back line, and for the others around him, they were just oblivious to all of this. They just thought that it was 'cool' for them to carry guns and defend a stupid lie of 'defending their beliefs'. But there really was nothing for them to believe, so really, they were fighting for nothing.

_'So this is how it is…' _

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Yeah. So How'd you like it? Good? Bad? Don't continue 'cause it's really crap? If you have any ideas or anything just tell me I'm open to anything.**

**All reviews are welcome **


	2. Stalemate

**A/N: This is yaoi (boyxboy) so if you no likey...than go away. I don't care what you think about it so don't try flaming. This is also my first fanfic, so if you see problems, just tell me...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts 'cause if I did, Riku and Sora and Axel and Roxas would all be together. **

**

* * *

**

**Stalemate **

Sora pouted, using his hands to block out the sun's rays from his eyes. He was tired and annoyed, only getting out a few hours of sleep, and now, it was time for him to depart to the battlefield once again. To say the least it was annoying. Having to stay up late, listening to the Lieutenants and Commanders 'briefly' go through their formation and battle plan for the next day, and waking up early to go to said battle.

He, with everybody else in the tent was there for one sole reason, which really wasn't a good one at all, and really, it was just a lie. A lie made up so that two world leaders would have some reason to boast and prove that they were the ones that were right. But that just wasn't the right thing to fight for. Even though most of the soldiers were oblivious to the fact that they were here for that, were just all common idiots, ready to go home and gloat on what they did, making up stories of whom they killed and what medals they got. But Sora wasn't there for that, he was there because he was forced to. Made to go to protect stupid beliefs, and yet, nobody cared for such things.

Sora was one of the many people that had left behind everything. He didn't have a photo of those grayish blue eyes and red hair. It would just be a distraction, something that would make him unhappy each night. So he forgot her. Not everything that he did with her, but forgot her in general.

In movies, they depict wars as having to kill many, and try your best to survive, relying on the other soldiers around you as if they were your brothers. But for Sora, that was only a half truth. They would fight and try their best to survive, but really, it was every man for them. If you got shot, and you fell to the floor, you were a goner for sure, that was it, you were dead.

As sad as it sounded, Sora had never actually talked to anybody; same went for everybody else around him. It was just one of those things, where you really couldn't exactly go on talking about the weather, when really the field smelt of rotting bodies. Not even when getting back to base, the only time they would talk was when arguing, or when, after the battle they would praise one another, and they would laugh and smile. But that was it. Mainly because, if they did talk about matters back home, it would only upset them, and make them unable for the next battle.

He ran a slender hand through his brunette, unruly hair that spiked up in all directions, seemingly defying gravity itself. Sora ran his hands through his hair a few times until he deemed it neat enough. Not that it mattered of course, his hair, face and clothes; they would all be smeared with dirt and blood in the end.

Everybody was all drowsy, rubbing their eyes and yawning. Annoyance was evident in their faces too. Each tent held up to twenty people, each day that number would reduce by at least two people, either by death, or they were now sitting in the infirmary, injured or barely living.

Sora sighed, walking out of the tent and slinging his riffle over his shoulder, ready for whatever was to come that day. Whether it be an injury, or even death, he would be ready for it.

"Here we go again…"

* * *

People were dying around him, blood spilling on his clothes and face. Everything was going by so quickly. He would shoot than somebody would die on both sides. The wind blew harshly across the field, creating a mini sand storm, blinding everybody from their surroundings.

There wasn't anything else for Sora to do but pull the trigger, firing at some random direction and hope that he himself wouldn't get shot.

Sora blinked his eyes rapidly. The dust was blowing throughout the field, he couldn't see, but he could hear random gunshots being fired, and the sounds of people shouting war cries. The field had become a living hell. Nobody could see, and he could tell that some from his end were killing each other because of it. The dust didn't seem to want to die down, causing in many people to frantically keep on shooting in all directions.

"Retreat!"

The call was urgent, as though something was coming. Sora looked around, the sand storm seemingly dieing down. "Eh?" He watched as soldiers from both ends started to retreat from the area, Sora soon following. He didn't see the need to retreat; it was only a small storm after all. Not that he was complaining of course, it just seemed peculiar to him that they were actually running away.

The Commanders and Lieutenants had specifically told them to fight till the death, and yet it was them that were calling the retreat. Nonetheless, Sora followed everybody, trying not to trip over some of the fallen bodies. He looked behind him, inwardly cringing at the sight, another day where many had fallen, another day where many died.

Sora looked back, his riffle hanging from his shoulder, walking closely to everybody, watching as everything went by. Bodies face flat on the floor, and blood, lots of it. He shook his head, looking forward, not wanting to see how many had died that day.

They had gotten quite far from the battlefield, seemingly safe from any harm. Yet, Sora's eyes flicked to a bright light, and everybody froze. "What's..." In a blink of an eye, everybody was thrown to the floor roughly, rubble and dirt flying throughout the whole area. The whole field was covered with an eerie silence, only the silent whoosh of wind filling the area. Everybody lay sprawled on the floor, unmoving, motionless.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Sorry that it's really short, but I'll try my best to make the next chapter longer!**


End file.
